


Cat and Mouse

by 51PegasiB



Series: Team Player Verse [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fellatio, Femdom, Master/Pet, Multi, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Natasha Romanov, Reluctant Sadist, Slave Training, Spanking, kitten play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51PegasiB/pseuds/51PegasiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's new routine is pretty rigorous. She's going to have to work hard to keep up with all the avengers. Switching gears every few hours is tough, but the team is invested in her success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 2: Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning workouts aren't so different while she's being a sub, but Darcy finds out that training really is.

The alarm went off. Darcy, startled, sat up so fast that she rolled out of bed.

"What the hell?" she cried.

"Ms. Lewis?" Jarvis asked.

"Whoa. Sorry Jarvis. I had a weird dream," she said, pulling herself back up into bed. But the dream was already slipping away as she tried to remember it. There was a big, stone room. And a cow...or was it golden goat? She shook her head.

"Whatever. What's on the docket for this morning?" she asked.

"First is that you are to meet Director Hill in her office, Ms. Lewis," said Jarvis.

"Darcy," she reminded him, as she stood up.

"You are to meet Director Hill in her office, Darcy. Then I believe you are to meet Commander Rogers in the gymnasium."

Darcy groaned and let herself faceplant back onto the bed.

"I have listed the items you are to wear to the gym on your tablet," Jarvis said, ignoring her attitude. "You will then come back here to shower, change, eat and report to the lab."

She groaned, again, straight into her pilow.

"I have to warn you, Darcy, if you do not arise and get dressed soon, I am authorized to apply corrective measures."

She lifted her head up. "Like what?" she asked.

A subtle prickling suffused the back of her neck where the collar touched it. It grew stronger and started hurting as the current increased to the level of a shock.

"Ow! Okay, okay. I'm getting up," she said.

Fifteen minutes later she was in her workout clothes knocking at the door of Maria's office. The clothes weren't what she would have chosen. Basically just form-fitting athletic shorts and a matching sports bra. She felt naked except the collar felt more conspicious in this outfit than it did when she was actually naked.

Maria opened the door.

"I'm here for my schedule briefing, Ma'am," said Darcy.

"Excellent," Maria ushered Darcy in. "How are you feeling after last night? Sore at all?"

"A little," Darcy admitted.

"Okay. Strip down, let me look at you," said Maria.

Darcy obeyed, peeling off her shorts and struggling out of the sports bra. Maria circled her, brushed a casual hand over her ass, slid a finger between her pussy lips and then pinched both her nipples at once hard enough that she winced in pain.

"Your schedule," she said, as if she wasn't currently casually groping Darcy. "First, to the gym with Cap, then you report to the playroom for your first official training session with me. Lunch with Pepper. This afternoon, you'll be in the lab with Doctor Banner. Then team dinner, which you can attend or take a break during, then this evning you have open time in the playroom."

"I assume that's very literal," said Darcy.

Maria rolled her eyes. "I see what Tony meant."

"About what?"

"About adding wordplay to the things we should be able to punish you for."

"Please, no. I need it," Darcy felt a little panicky at the prospect.

"Darcy, look at me. I was joking. I'm sorry. Look, banter is a valuable life skill around here, we are not going to take that away from you."

Darcy took a deep breath. "Thank you, Ma'am."

Maria looked at her softly for the first time and gave her a brief but reassuring hug. "It's okay. We've got you. I promise."

Then she had Darcy get dressed again and shooed her off to the gym. The hour in there with Captain Rogers wasn't nearly as bad as she feared it would be. Pummelling the heavy bag and lifting weights was kind of fun, and the half hour on the eliptical wasn't bad.

He didn't turn it into kinkiness either, which she had been prepared for. That made it easier, somehow, like he was a friend helping her out, instead of one of a host of masters she had to contend with.

"Meet me at the pool tomorrow," he said as he sent her off to take her shower.

"Yes, sir," she said, with a grin. He grinned back, kind of sheepishly and her heart went wibbly. He really was adorable.

She got clean and checked her schedule for what to wear. An electric frisson went through her when she saw that she was to be naked and to go up naked except for glasses and the collar. She dried herself extra carefully and pulled her hair up into a ponytail and peeked out into the hallway.

It's silly to be nervous, she told herself. They've all already seen you naked.

She shook her shoulders out and stepped into the hallway trying to rep the confidence she didn't quite feel. Padding on her bare feet into the elevator, she was a litle relieved no one was inside it.

Maria was waiting for her. She walked into the playroom: all cleaned and reset from the night before. Maria was standing in the middle of it, next to a stool like the one she had in her office. Darcy walked over, hands behind her back and put her foot up on the stool, opening herself for Maria the way she had wanted the day before.

Maria was reading over something on a tablet, but soon put it aside. "Good," she said. She walked over and stroked assessing hands over Darcy's skin. She pinched Darcy's bottom, then stroked into her slit.

"Are you drinking enough water?" Maria asked.

"I think so, Ma'am," she replied earnestly, after considering the question briefly.

"Good," Maria pulled her hand away and then tapped Darcy's leg. Darcy took her foot off the stool and reached out to suck her own flavor off Maria's fingers without being told, as soon as they were proffered.

"Good," Maria repeated. "You're learning quickly. Come over here," she sat down on a comfy chair and indicated a cushion on the floor next to it. Darcy sank down onto it. She thought she might be supposed to kneel, but she sat cross-legged, instead, and Maria didn't object.

"Tell me about last night," said Maria, when Darcy had settled down. "How was it for you?"

Darcy closed her eyes and took a breath. "Good. It was really good."

"Any parts you particularly liked?" Maria asked.

Darcy hummed. "I liked getting petted by everyone at the end. I also liked...feeling like I had earned that, I guess?"

"Anything else?"

Darcy looked up at Maria. "The sexy parts were all fun. Getting oral from Clint was super nice." Maria smiled at that as though she knew exactly what Darcy was talking about. "I liked being Jane and Thor's uh...fuck table I guess? more than I expected to."

Maria nodded and reached out to stroke Darcy's hair. Darcy leaned into the arm of the chair and enjoyed the gentle touch. "Anything you didn't like?" Maria asked.

"It wasn't disliking so much, but some parts were more difficult than others. Two rounds of oral in a row was kind of...a lot, even if the second one was a fake cock. And the anal was...I'm not used to that. I think I liked it, even though it sort of stung."

Maria hummed in acknowledgement and kept petting her. Darcy closed her eyes again. "Well the feedback on your performance was very positive. We did have a few notes and we're going to be working on them today, so next time your feedback will be even more positive."

"Thank you, Ma'am," said Darcy.

They started with a few basic commands and positions. Maria had hand signals and names for standing in a few different ways, for perching with one foot up on a stool, as Darcy had already learned to do and for kneeling with her legs together, legs apart, leaning back...Darcy wasn't sure she could remember them all. She expressed that fear.

"You will. We'll be practicing every day. Jarvis has a list of them, too, if you want to practice on your own. Anyway, that's the first ten. We'll add more tomorrow," she said.

Next Maria led her over to a series of adjustable metal stands. She had Darcy kneel in front of one and tweaked the height, then fitted a smooth, slim dildo into it.

"I want you to take this into your mouth as deep as you can without choking and hold there for a count of ten."

Darcy complied. Maria made a little mark on the dildo where Darcy's teeth were, pulling aside her lip to do so. Then Darcy got a break, then she had to try to take it deeper. Every time she had to pull off with her eyes watering or coughed or came off the dildo early, Maria twitched something on her tablet so her collar gave her a prickling shock.

By the end of the session, she could consistently take the thing deeper than before, but her throat felt raw. Maria let her sit down, again, on her cushion and made her a cup of tea. Darcy drank it gratefully. Being nude while Maria was fully clothed and sitting on the floor while Maria was in the chair were starting to feel normal.

"All right. You're on to lunch with Pepper in about ten minutes. Then you'll leave and head to the lab with Bruce. Pepper will let you know when it's time to get dressed for that. Don't deviate from your schedule and follow orders that people give you. I'm going to be keeping half an eye on you throughout the day."

She gave Darcy a hand up. "Remember, you're one of my tools. I'm here to keep the Avengers happy and working smoothly together. It's a big job and it's and important one and you're a part of that now."

Darcy felt a jolt of fear at that. "I am?"

"Yes, of course. I think what we're doing here could be very important for team cohesion. So I need you to work hard for me...and for them."

Darcy blinked. "So this is my way of..."

"Saving the world? Yes. Or at least helping it get saved. I know it seems counter-intuitive, but that's exactly what this is."

Darcy blinked. She hadn't really thought about what, if any, impact her tenure in the tower would have on the Avengers. She only thought about what it had meant for herself.

"All right. I have one more thing I need to do before sending you down to Pepper. Come over here."

Maria bent Darcy over a hip-height bar and put on a latex glove before probing her ass crack. Okay. Maybe Darcy really had a ways to go before this felt normal, after all. Maria wiped her down with a moist cloth then thoroughly lubed her ass with practiced motions. Then something cold and hard was pressing into Darcy. She couldn't see what, but she felt it settle into her ass then stop.

Maria snapped off the glove and patted her hip. "Stand up."

The plug felt heavy inside her. She reached her hand around and felt a swoop of metal topped by a ring between her cheeks. It wasn't a particularly large plug and the base with the ring in it was narrow and longer than most of the plugs she'd seen. It should make it more comfortable to wear for longer.

"Come on. I'm going to take you down to Pepper's office."

Darcy's eyes widened. "Like this, Ma'am? I don't get clothes?"

"Not today. Remember. Who sees you is not your problem."

Darcy's heart fluttered and her mouth went dry. "Yes, ma'am," she tried to say. It came out croakier than she intended.


	2. Day 2: Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper introduces Darcy to pet play and shows her off to a friend.

She was somewhat relieved when they took a circuitous route to Pepper's office that went up to Tony & Pepper's floor and down to a private elevator that brought them directly into the office itself.

Pepper looked up and smiled as they came in. "Right on time. Thank you, Maria."

"No problem. Call me if you need me."

"I'm sure we won't, will we, kitten?" Pepper asked Darcy.

"No, ma'am," she responded.

Maria nodded crisply and made her exit - back through the private elevator.

"Come here, Kitten." Pepper beckoned Darcy over. Darcy walked, feeling slightly awkward with the heavy plug inside of her. "I have a special place for you, right under here. Pepper ushered Darcy to kneel at her feet, so that Darcy could see under the desk. There was a little set-up there. A soft, furry cushion covered with a paw-print design, two bowls built into a ledge along one side, a box with toys and a brush and several eyelets with carabiners hanging off of them - clearly restraint attachment points. All hidden neatly under Pepper's large, imposing desk. She would be invisible from most vantage points in the office.

Darcy's eyes widened.

"Is this all for me, Ma'am?" she asked.

"Hush, dear. Kittens don't talk. Come here and let me pet you."

Darcy's eyes went wide and heat rose in her belly. She could feel herself blushing. She averted her eyes from Pepper's hungry gaze and scooted closer on her knees. Pepper started out stroking her hair then moved on to tickle parts of her skin and scratch her behind the ears. Darcy felt like she must be making a huge wet spot on the carpet as her shame fueled her lust, but that was nothing compared to how she felt when there was a knock at the door and a head popped in.

"Miss Van Dyne is here, Miss Potts," said a voice. Darcy couldn't see to whom it belonged from her vantage point, but she thought it may have been the same assistant who had led her into this same office the day before.

"Send her right in, Jerome. Thank you." Said Pepper.

"Hey, Pepper, darling! It's so good to see you!"

"Lovely to see you, too! It's been too long!" Darcy longed to peek around the corner of the desk, but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing and she didn't want to embarrass Pepper in front of a business contact. Maybe this was the game for today. Maybe Pepper got off on knowing she was there, waiting, naked and quiet.

"I brought lunch from Santina and the other things you asked for," said the second voice.

"You're a champ, Jan. Thank you. Come on. Have a seat," said Pepper.

"But I want to see her! Is she here?"

"She's here. Come on out, Darcy," said Pepper, following it with the clicking noise people often used to call cats. "On all fours, please."

Darcy thought if she blushed any harder, she might faint. She was feeling an echo of the floatiness she had fallen into the night before as she crawled around the corner of the desk to where the two of them were sitting, arrayed on comfy chairs around the table in the corner of Pepper's office.

Jan turned out to be a slight, pretty dark-haired woman with pixiesh features, flawless makeup and a wicked grin.

"Darcy is still a little shy. She's new to these games. Aren't you, baby?" Pepper asked, reaching out to scritch her, again.

Unsure of whether she was allowed to speak now or not, Darcy nodded.

Janet smiled at her and was unpacking a takeout bag, laying several boxes of food on the table. They smelled amazing. Darcy suddenly felt the length of time since her quick pre-workout breakfast quite acutely.

"Well, she's a pretty little thing," said Jan. "Come here and let me look at you."

Darcy looked up at Pepper, who just said, "Go on. You can answer her if she asks you something, otherwise just be a good kitten."

Darcy stared at the floor and walked over to where the other woman was sitting. She didn't look up when a small, firm hand stroked her hair and over her back. Being touched by a stranger...even being seen by a stranger in such a position...was an odd experience indeed and she was almost ashamed over how much she was enjoying it.

"What a pretty tush she's got," Jan was saying.

"I know! Doesn't she? We are lucky to have her," said Pepper. "Why don't you stand up on your people feet, Darcy, so Jan can get a proper look at you?"

Darcy did as she was told, pulling herself onto her feet and feeling strange as she did so. Jan got up to examine her and turned out to be tiny - even shorter than Darcy was, herself. I could put her in my pocket, thought Darcy, if I had any in this outfit. She stifled her giggle.

Jan was circling her apprasingly. "Can I touch?" she asked Pepper.

"Sure. Go ahead."

Janet reached out to tweak Darcy's nipple and brush her hair back from her face. "Really, quite pretty. I'm envious." She sat down, again and Darcy got back onto her hands and knees.

Pepper was giving Darcy a proud, proprietary smile when Darcy ventured to look at her. Darcy moved closer and sat by her leg, wanting to bask in that approval.

Jan and Pepper's talk strayed into other things and Darcy lost time as she sat and then eventually laid down by Pepper's feet. She was still hungry and the stuff they were talking about was all high society and big business and didn't really interest her at all. She was considering drifting off to sleep when her ears caught her own name. She sat back up.

"I'd like it all to match her hair," Pepper was saying. "So maybe this one," she pointed at something. Darcy couldn't see what they had on the table. She wanted to know and considered trying to get a peek, when Pepper noticed her stretching up and actually shot her with a little spray bottle. Darcy squeaked undignifiedly.

"I am thinking one in the fluffier and one sleek and perhaps leather?"

"And with the tails?"

"Yes. Two full sets of each. One will be for the office, the other for wherever."

"She is going to look super-cute," said Jan, with delight.

"Thank you so much for doing this," said Pepper. "You know what hellishness we could get into going through more conventional channels."

"It's no trouble. You know I love to help out. Besides, I may reap some of the benefits," she said.

"I hope so," said Pepper, standing as Jan stood to go. "Thanks so much for lunch, Jan."

"I had a grand time. We should do it more often," said Janet. "Chaio, darling."

Pepper saw Jan out, locked her door, then went and got the bowl from underneath her desk and filled it from the table. She clicked to Darcy, who was hella starving by this point, and scrambled under the desk to eat.

"Let me know when you're done, kitten," said Pepper, and threw out the takeout containers and went to work as Darcy undignifiedly finished the pasta that Pepper had put in her bowl with just her mouth and her fingers, as she had no utensils.

When she was done, she head butted Pepper, who stopped typing and looked down.

"Oh my, you're a mess, cutie. Come here." She led Darcy into a bathroom right off her office and cleaned her face and hands for her.

"Did you like lunch?" she asked. Darcy nodded.

"Would you like to show me how grateful you are?"

Darcy nodded again, and let Pepper lead her back to the nook under the desk. This time, she fiddled with her phone and something formed out of the sides of Darcy's collar. She quickly realized that it was a couple of loops, which Pepper hooked to two short leads at the front of the desk, holding Darcy's head in just the right spot to nestle between Pepper's legs when she pushed her chair in.

"Go on and show me how grateful you are to be my kitten." she heard Pepper say. She pressed in between Pepper's legs, unsurprised, at this point, that the other woman wasn't wearing underwear and used her tongue in quick, soft circles on her clit till she heard Pepper cry out. She kept going till Pepper pushed her chair back far enough that Darcy couldn't pursue her, attached to the desk as she was.

Pepper freed her and helped her to her feet. "Go wash up, Darcy, and put on the clothes in the bathroom. Then we're going to have a little people time before I pass you off to Bruce."

Darcy went into the bathroom on all fours, still, then pulled herself to a standing position and regarded herself in the mirror. She washed her face and hands and took a drink of water before slipping into the dress, undies and cardigan that had been left for her.

Pepper smiled at her when she came out. "You okay?"

It took Darcy a second to find her voice. "Yes, ma'am."

"How did you like being a kitten? Was it okay? Did it turn you on?" Pepper asked. She took Darcy by the hand and brought her to the sofa in one corner of the office.

"It totally did. Like...I didn't know that was in me, honestly," said Darcy.

Pepper lit up. "I'm glad," she said. "It's kind of a thing of mine and, well, Jan is going to get us some more props to make it special."

"Is that what you were talking about with her? Oh!" Darcy blushed again. "She seems nice."

"She's a sweetheart and she would like human you as much as she likes cat you, I'm sure of it," said Pepper. "You were very good, today, and I know that was a new challenge for you. So I'm going to get you a treat."

"You don't have to do that, ma'am, it was fun," protested Darcy.

"Of course I don't have to, but you're my sweet kitten and I want to spoil you." Pepper reached out and hugged Darcy close. Darcy let herself curl into the older woman.

"Are you still wearing your plug?" Pepper asked her after a moment of cuddling.

Darcy nodded.

"Is it too uncomfortable?"

"Not really. It's weird, but okay," said Darcy.

"Then you should keep wearing it. If it gets too bad, you can take it out, but let Maria know you have, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am." said Darcy.

"Give me a kiss and I'll see you later," she said.

Darcy smooched her on the mouth. "See you later," she said.

"Be nice to Bruce," was Pepper's parting shot as the elevator dinged. "He has a rough time the day after."

"Yes, ma'am. I will," said Darcy. She hugged herself as the elevator took her back up to the Avengers' private floors.


	3. Day 2: Lab Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy does some of the work she's actually paid for and then submits to some niceness at Bruce's hands (and tongue).

Bruce was already in the thick of work when she came in. Here Darcy was on solid and familiar ground. He looked up at her when she walked through the door. "Oh, hi. You, uh...didn't have to come if you didn't want."

"Yes, I did." she said. "I mean - I bet you haven't eaten, today."

"Sure I did. I had breakfast when I woke up," said Bruce.

"Which was?"

"Five thirty this morning," said Bruce.

"Are you aware it's two pm now?" Darcy asked him.

He frowned and shook his head. "I was just caught up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, buster. I've heard it all before," she said. She went and fetched him a sandwich and a mug of tea and set them by his elbow, then as he ate, she stole his notebook so she could start typing up his notes. She was humming to herself as she did. She got wrapped up in trying to understand them to the point where she barely noticed the the plug driving deeper into her ass whenever she shifted.

It took her a while to finish typing and when she did, she noticed Bruce was done with his sandwich and was staring at her intently over the rim of his mug.

"What?"

"Uh...nothing," he said. "I need my notebook back."

"You just tell me what you need to put down and I'll record it for you."

He blinked and fidgeted. "I've never really had a tech. I'm not sure how comfortable I'd be working that way."

"Come on, Doc. It's what I'm here for. Gimmie a job," she said.

"No, really. It's fine. I can do this myself and you can go help...one of the others."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Is this about last night?"

"What?" Bruce asked her, his eyebrows shooting up in alarm.

"I notice you don't deny it. Look. I meant what I said. I signed up for this, bucko. Please do not harsh my buzz by being a giant, drippy wet-blanket."

"Look. It's not about you I just...I'm not...I don't...I shouldn't really..."

"Says who?" Darcy demanded, not letting him finish.

"It's bad enough I'm having sex with anyone," he finally got out. "I shouldn't be indulging my...fucked uppedness like that."

"Bruuuce," said Darcy with an impatient noise. "Stop talking like that. You're no more fucked up than the rest of us. Anyway, if you don't want to indulge your own kinks, at least you could be good enough to indulge mine." She was creeping up on him. He circled the lab bench slowly as though he though he could evade her.

She made a quick hop and cornered him. "Come on. You wouldn't leave a kinky girl hanging, would you?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

He frowned. "Darcy I shouldn'...."

She cut him off with a "CHHH!" and a dramatic hand gesture. "None of that. I'm willing. I'm eager. We're consenting adults. Come on. Don't make me beg. Try again. You're not gonna leave me on tenterhooks, are you doc?

He smiled tentatively. "Only if you ask me prettily?" He said hesitantly.

"That's the spirit."

She smacked him lightly on the butt and fluttered around cleaning things up and checking his equipment as he drifted back to work, looking a little dazed. By the end of the afternoon, he almost seemed to be acting normal around her. At least, he was normal by Jane's barometer, which meant he was so focused on his work he barely noticed it when she replaced his pen with a fresh one or refilled his tea.

Eventually a resonant chime rang through the room. It seemed to shake Bruce from his reverie. "It's almost time for dinner," he said.

"Sweet. Food!" said Darcy.

"Does that mean you're coming to eat with us?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said, with a shrug.

"Want to come with me, first?" He said, quietly, not looking her in the eye.

"Sure. To where?"

"My uh...apartment." he said.

"Hell yes," she said. She grabbed his hand and made as to drag him out of the lab, but he insisted on putting everything away and turning out lights and locking the room like some kind of responsible adult.

She barreled into his space when he opened the door for her and flopped onto his sofa. He trailed in after her, as though he were uncertain of what came next. Darcy pulled him onto the sofa and snuggled up against him. He was pretty cuddly, even though he was acting stiff.

"You okay? I thought you were luring me here to do unspeakable things to me," she said.

"Well, uh, I already did that," he said.

"Nothing you did last night was unspeakable. You whipped me with a thingy..."

"A quirt," he interrupted.

"You whipped me with a quirt then fucked me in he ass."

He made a choked noise at hearing her blunt description.

"You need to relax. It is literally why I'm here. Come on. Let me do something for you."

He smiled wryly without looking her in the eye. "Like what?"

"I could blow you," she offered.

"That's not why I brought you up here," he protested.

"Well why did you?" Darcy asked. She poked him in the side. "Tell me."

"I was actually wondering if you've had your orgasm for the day, yet," he said, pulling his glasses off and leaning forward to put them on the coffee table.

"Nope," she said.

"Then maybe I could help you with that." He was slightly more confident, now, and looked her in the eye.

"Hell, I'm in favor," she said. "where do you want me?"

"Lean back there. Do you need a pillow?"

He slipped her panties off and helped her into a semi-prone position on the sofa and kissed her as he moved her legs apart. His hand slid up her leg, so gentle on her inner thigh that she'd scarcely have known anything was there if it weren't for the fact that she was already enjoying herself.

His hand slid all the way up and his fingers gently sought her opening and slid in, his thumb circled her clit. She let out a gasp. She looked at him and he was staring at her face with an intensive attention she didn't expect. For a second, they locked eyes, then he shifted the way his fingers were stroking into her and she let her eyes slip closed and her head fall back against the arm of the sofa.

She was just feeling his fingers move and didn't open her eyes again till she felt him shift. When she looked up again his head was under her skirt and she let out a shrill noise of pleasure as his mouth moved against her damp skin.

"Oh, fuck. Sir. Yes," she breathed. She couldn't tell precisely what he was doing but it was warm and wet and soft against her most sensitive skin and it was growing in intensity. "Please don't stop," she breathed.

He added a third finger to the ones that were rubbing circles inside her and gave it more pressure. She cried out and came, clenching around his fingers and leaning up into his face. He slowly came to a halt, sliding his fingers out and licking them before wiping them and his mouth with a handkerchief he produced from his pocket. She was still taking heaving breaths, draped against the end of the sofa when he put his glasses back on.

"See? Not all bad," he said.

"Dammit, you're not any bad. Why do you keep saying that? I know what I signed up for," she said.

He didn't look at her, but he smiled. "We should get ready for dinner. I think I'm going to take a quick shower. See you up there?"

He ushered her quickly out and she was blinking, holding her underwear in one hand standing in the hallway almost before she knew what was happening.

"What the fuck is up with him?" she muttered.

She went back to her apartment, showered quickly and changed into comfy clothes. Per Pepper's instructions, she was still wearing the plug. The longer she had it in, the less she even noticed it, though some movements could quickly bring it back to the forefront of her mind.

She sat down to write a quick journal entry for Sam.

"Dear Diary,

I am worried about Bruce. I am pretty sure he's not fucked up about something I did, specifically, but I wish I knew how to help him or at least get him to stop feeling guilty for doing stuff to me that I actually like.

My lunch with Pepper was super-hot. I didn't really realize I had a shame thing at all, but I guess I do. It was weird to meet her guest like this, though. Like: This isn't me. Or it is, but it used to be this tiny, private sliver of me and now it's taking over everything and it's not really private anymore. I'm not sure how to feel about that. It's kind of complicated. Like, I like it, but I also don't want this part of me to be the only part people know about. Like, sure, it's fun, but also I'm awesome and smart and a fucking delight to be around. People should know that, too.

Maria said something to me in training, today, that made me think about this whole sexxy servitude thing in a new light. She said that taking care of the Avengers is a way of helping to save the world. That's seriously heavy. I think I'm going to wind up chewing on it in my brain when I should be sleeping.

Anyhow, it's almost dinner and I am STARVING, so I'm gonna go.

Luv,

Darce"


	4. Day 2: Open time in the playroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has dinner with (most of) the avengers and then finally gets to use her special playroom bed. She winds up spanked and then in between Tony and Steve (to the delight of all).

Dinner was super casual. She didn't know what she had expected, but superheroes tackling an impromptu buffet of leftovers and whatever anyone felt like making spread out on the kitchen island and then sitting wherever around the huge dining-room table eating off mismatched plates wasn't it.

She snuck a picture of everyone only to have Jane lean in from her side and say, "You can't put that on facebook."

"Oh, come on. Please?" she whined.

"Nope. You don't want SHIELD to impound your phone again, do you?"

Darcy pouted and then stuck her toungue out at Jane's back. Then she went to fill a plate and grab her own chair. When she sat down, she noticed that Bruce wasn't there, though just about everyone else seemed to be. Natasha and Sam were talking defensive strategies. Pepper and Thor were discussing fashion. Jane and Tony were having an incomprehensible conversation full of enthusiastic nodding and interrupting each other every 3 seconds. Maria and Steve and Clint were talking movies.

She finished quickly and went back for seconds. Darcy wasn't used to letting other people decide what and how much she ate. She was going back for something from the dessert tray when Maria cut her off.

"Come on, let's get you ready for your evening."

"After one piece of chocolate? Please? Ma'am?"

"All right," she relented. "Quickly though."

Maria let her grab some chocolates. Darcy ate them as she trailed Maria to the play room.

Maria started a shower for her and quickly joined her in it. She cleaned Darcy quickly and efficiently and had her hold her own ass cheeks apart so Maria could remove and wash the plug.

"How was wearing this?" she asked.

"I was starting to get used to it," Darcy admitted.

Maria nodded. She herded Darcy out of the shower and dried her off, even spending some time blow-drying her hair.

Darcy felt strange. Maria's efficiency was kind of alienating. Like, she imagined if Pepper were doing this, she'd feel like a doll - someone's plaything, but with Maria, she felt like a chore or a tool. She was kind of relieved when Maria had her lay on the imposing bed and bustled out. "You can play with your phone, but be ready to drop everything if someone comes in." was Maria's parting shot as she closed the door.

Darcy took her advice, getting pictures of two new cat visitors in Neko Atsume before the door creaked open. Jane slid in. "I just wanted to see how things are going for you," she said. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Jane sat on the edge of the bed. Darcy slid under the sheets a little and sat up. "Yeah. It's...I mean it's different than I imagined. It's like more intense and serious, but it's fun, too."

"Do you need anything? Can I help you with anything?" Jane asked.

"No. I'm good." Darcy grinned at her friend. "Thanks, Jane."

"If you need to talk or anything, you just let me know, okay?"

Darcy nodded. It made her feel kind of warm and fuzzy that Jane was looking out for her. "Thanks, boss." She leaned over to hug Jane, who hugged her back completely unselfconsciously in spite of Darcy's nudity.

The door swung open while they were mid-hug and someone wolf whistled.

"Is this a two for one evening? If I had known that, I'd have been here sooner," said Tony.

Jane rolled her eyes at him and snorted a laugh. "Pig."

"As in chauvinist or as in greedy?" he asked her with a winning smile. "Guilty, either way."

Jane kissed Darcy's cheek and left.

"Come on! I can take care of you both, I swear!" Tony called after her.

"You can't even keep up with me in the lab, Stark," she said, "what makes you think the bedroom will be any different?" she called back.

Darcy couldn't suppress a giggle as Tony looked offended and clapped his hand over his imaginary chest-wound.

"Hey, my little brioche roll," he said to Darcy. "It's not smart to giggle at the guy who's footing the bill."

Darcy put on her best innocent look. "Why not?"

"Oh, you're in for it now." Tony dove onto the bed, trapping her underneath him and tickling her mercilessly till she was squirming and laughing.

"Oh god. Stop!" she begged.

"Say please, Sir," he ordered.

"Please, sir?" she gasped out.

"All right," he relented. "But you look adorable with a little color in your cheeks." He pinched her butt, twisting his own words into a pun.

"Why not give me some more, then, Sir?"

"Oh ho. You want a spanking?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, please," she said.

He pulled the sheet the rest of the way off her body and kicked it off the bed. He sat up and pulled her over his lap and swatted her a few times.

"You like that?" he said. He did it some more, then rubbed his hand in a circle over her ass. "Oh that is *nice* and pink."

"You like it when it's pink?" she asked him, curving her hips up into the touch of his hand.

"I know it will come as a shock to you, but I pretty much just like asses in general," he said.

"I am. I am shocked. Full of shock," she said, giggling.

"You're about to be full of me. I like this ass so much I'd like to fuck you in it."

She hummed happily.

"That okay?"

She looked up at him and nodded and bit her lip.

"Good girl," he said with a grin and smacked her one more time, before rolling her unceremoniously off his lap. He was fishing in the walk-in supply closet when the door to the room opened again. Steve peeked in and grinned at her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey!" She said, brightly. Before she could inform Cap that they weren't alone, though, Tony bounded out of the closet, naked and carrying condoms and lube.

"Oh, hey Cap. Joining us?" Tony asked.

"I can wait," he said.

"What'samatter? Afraid to rub balls with an American icon?"

Steve snorted and started pulling off his clothes. "I'm not if you're not, Stark."

"I already called back door," Tony informed him.

Darcy's eyes were wide. She was about to dp and it was going to be with a couple of superheroes. Tony dumped the supplies on the bed next to her and was watching Steve disrobe with a lascivious lick of his lips.

"Should I leave you guys alone?" she asked Tony.

"Hell no. We need some plausible deniability to maintain our veneer of heterosexuality," said Tony.

"That is not what you said last week, Tony," said Steve, with a laugh.

"Well, see, if you had any trouble getting it up, I could suck your cock more often and I'd have a nice excuse," said Tony. "But you're such a performer there's just no room for the assist."

"So what?" Steve asked, cocking one eyebrow and kicking his trousers aside. "You know you want to."

Tony licked his lips, again and let his eyes take a long, slow slide over Steve's body, stopping or an appreciative while to gaze at his already burgeoning erection.

Steve beckoned him over with one crooked finger. Tony moved like lightening and had swallowed Steve down almost before Darcy could blink.

"Jesus, that's hot." she said.

"Shh. He'll get a swollen head," said Steve.

"No! That's what I'm giving to you." Tony pulled off him long enough to say.

Darcy laughed. Steve did, too.

"Go service the young lady, before I decide to take the back and leave you hanging," Steve shoved Tony off. Tony tossed him a condom and Steve laid down on the bed and rolled it on.

Darcy rolled over to straddle him and Tony pushed her down so she was laying on Steve's chest while he lubed her rear hole.

"Relax, cupcake, or this'll hurt more than it needs to," said Tony as he slid his fingers into her.

Darcy did relax. She shifted her hips so her skin was flush with Steve's erection. He moaned. As Tony's fingers slid out, Darcy lifted up and slid onto Steve's cock, then held still as Tony straddled Steve's legs behind her and lined himself up.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Yes," she said.

Tony slid into her with a groan. The movement elicited an echoing groan from Steve beneath her.

"Fuck," she breathed. She felt so full, stretched wide on them both.

They were both deep inside her. Then Tony started to move. She whimpered as Steve started, too.

"You know, this right here is a reason why I envy women," said Tony. "This is something I'll never get to experience."

"Really?" Steve asked. "You'll keep talking even through this?"

"Come on, Steve. You've met me. Very little makes me shut up unless it's serious Earth-shattering life-shit."

Darcy was letting out high breathy noises with each stroke into her body. She couldn't really follow the thread of the half-sniping, half-flirty conversation going on around her head. She was kind of relieved she didn't have to. She just concentrated on the way she felt and the molten feeling building inside her.

She came with a scream, apparently taking both men by surprise. Tony sped up and Steve slowed down. Tony rampaged to his conclusion, coming with a hoarse shout while she was still shaking with the aftershocks of her own orgasm. Steve was still hard inside her. Tony rolled off to one side, laying down by them.

"Don't let my afterglow get in the way of your good time," He said, with an expansive wave of his hand.

Darcy was feeling limp against Steve's muscular chest and squeaked in an undignified manner when he rolled them over, pinning Darcy beneath him.

"I'm gonna go hard," he said to her. "Let me know if it's too much."

She looked at him wide-eyed and nodded. He started driving into her with snaps of his hips. It wasn't enough to hurt, but it was a lot. Tony grinned and snuggled as close as he could to her side, without getting in the way of where Steve's fist was planted on the mattress, holding himself up.

She looked from Steve, who wasn't even sweating, in spite of his vigorous activity, to Tony's smug grin and back again. Steve's mouth was open as he panted, going hard and fast.

His body started to tense and his thrusts took on a staccato rhythm as he cried out. He froze for a moment and she could feel him pulse inside her, then he slumped bonelessly on top of her. She obeyed her impulse and petted his blond head for a bit. Tony made an impatient noise and insinuated himself closer and bumped his head into Darcy's arm that was nearest to him. She smiled and petted him, too.

After a minute or so, Steve was starting to feel really heavy, so she patted his head. "Little trouble breathing," she said.

"Oh, sorry!" he said, alarmed. He shifted off her and kissed her on the head before springing to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Tony demanded.

"I've got some stuff to do before I sack out," said Steve.

Tony groaned. "But you could be avoiding that and staying here."

"I like getting stuff done," said Steve. "Makes me feel like I didn't waste the day."

Tony groaned again.

"You do, too. I've seen you avoid everything to get stuff done," Steve pointed out to him.

"I'm highly inertial. I like doing whatever I'm doing and I don't like to stop. Till I do, then I like doing the next thing," said Tony.

"Well, you can't hog Darcy all night, anyway," said Steve. "Up and at 'em, soldier."

Tony stuffed his face in a pillow. "NOT A SOLDIER" he said, in a muffled shout before groaning again and rolling out of bed.

"Okay, Darcy," Tony said to her, as he pulled his clothes back on. "We're leaving you to the sharks. Try not to get eaten before tomorrow night, because I think Pep has plans for you."

"Yes, Sir," she said with a lazy smile.

"See you in the morning," said Steve. She threw him a salute in response. That got her a smile before he headed out the door.

She was alone again. She stretched and cleaned up a stray condom wrapper and straightened the sheet out on the bed. She was tucked back in and had been commenting on Facebook for quite some time when Natasha came in. She sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Darcy's hair.

"How are you feeling, little mouse?"

"To Pepper I am a cat, to you I'm a mouse? How am I supposed to keep it all straight?" Darcy asked, only half-joking. She put her phone aside and leaned into Natasha's hip. "Is this okay, Ma'am?"

"Yes. It's alright," she responded. "A little overwhelmed, then?"

Darcy nodded. "It's strange to snap in and out of roles and circumstances. It's fun to be in moments, but a little rough with the transitions. I feel a little lost inside the part, if you know what I mean."

"I do. Absolutely," said Natasha. "But it's a good skill set to have."

"I don't have any skill sets," said Darcy, with a sigh. She yelped in pain when Natasha's gentle strokes suddenly turned into a sharp yank on her hair, jerking her head back.

"Do not ever say such a thing about yourself again. Ever, do you hear me?" Natasha said.

Darcy looked up at her with watering eyes and nodded. "Yes, ma'am," she whispered.

Natasha's hold on her hair loosened and she smoothed it down. She didn't smile, but she relaxed. "Come on, I think it's time for you to rest."

"Am I allowed to put my clothes back on?" Darcy asked. She felt like Natasha's abrupt mood corners were the whiplash icing on a roller coaster day.

"Yes," Natasha responded.

Darcy slipped into her comfy clothes and retrieved her phone. Natasha walked her silently to her apartment. They paused just outside.

"Ma'am?"

"Mmm?" Natasha looked at her.

"May I have a hug? I'm feeling a little..." Darcy trailed off, feeling helpless to explain how exactly she was feeling.

Natasha waited a beat for her to finish and when it became clear she wasn't going to, reeled her in for a hug anyway. It was a surprisingly good one, close and strong. Darcy leaned into her shoulder.

When Natasha released Darcy, she opened her door. Natasha put a restraining hand on her arm. "You're doing better than you think. Keep asking for what you need. We'll make sure you get it."

It was a promise with the ring of absolute certainty behind it and Darcy was grateful. She smiled and nodded. "Good night, Ma'am."

"Good night, myshka," came the response.

Darcy closed the door behind her and sagged against it. She sighed and stretched and went to find her old stuffed duck that she'd had as long as she could remember and took it to bed with her.

"Jarvis?" she whispered into the dark of her bedroom. "Can you order me some glow-in-the-dark stars for my ceiling?"

"I can do better than that," the AI replied, quietly. Lights clicked on, projecting from somewhere. The milky way twinkled above her. She took her glasses off and let the soft light soothe her to sleep.


End file.
